Dude, It's Gettin' All Horror Movie In Here
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: After a freak accident, things are starting to look exactly like the beginnings of Kevin's favorite flick genre.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ahahahahaa!! After I had this really twisted nightmare, this seemed to pop into my head, and I really loved this one line I came up with for Benji!!!**

**Disclaimer: own title. Song lyrics are Matchbox Twenty. Credit given. Ben 10= Man of Action, not me.**

"_**Dude, It's Getting' All Horror Movie In Here**_**"**

"Of course," Kevin snarled as the engine spluttered out for the last time. It'd been acting up all night with irregular rhythms to its natural purr and louder than it usually hummed. "It decides to die just an hour outside of Bellwood."

Gwen shut her cell phone. "And in the perfect spot where there's no freaking signal." The girl flipped her hair over her shoulder, a touch of attitude to it. She wasn't in the best mood. And the car breaking down wasn't helping at all. "Stupid car." Then the girl threw her phone to the ground, hearing the screen shatter. She stamped her heel into it, crushing the memory and data within.

Kevin was impressed. He didn't know she ever possessed the attribute of anger.

The moon hung in the sky as if by a fishing hook, only a sliver missing from it, but light shining strongly. It illuminated the steep hill next to which Kevin had pulled his car over to. Tiny shrubs and leafy vegetation clung to the clumped dirt on the side, gravity waiting for its chance to strike one down, dragging a small plant into the sea of trees below. Falling would most likely be fatal. The stars lit up the night, singing the songs of bright fire and wishes.

The last of the crew, Ben, was sitting in the backseat, singing along to Matchbox Twenty's song 'How Far We've Come' off of his iPod. "I believe," he chanted, making his voice a few octaves deeper than it really was for the lyrics. "The world is burning to the ground, I guess we're gonna find out. Let's see how far we've come. Let's see how far we've come." A faint red glow came from his watch with the signature hourglass shape.

"Ben, we obviously haven't come very far," retorted the sixteen year old. He ran his fingers through his raven-colored hair. "Now we just have to get back, so it'd be real nice for EchoEcho to maybe push the car back."

Instead of hearing anything, Ben kept on headbanging in the back seat, oblivious.

"Get your butt out of the car and help, Ben," Gwen growled, clearly losing her patience. She had already been tested enough today by having to skip karate practice for another attack from stupid Vilgax who just wouldn't give up anymore. She slammed her foot into the front bumper of the car.

Kevin's eyes widened. "Gwen!"

"Kevin!"

The call of the driver's name came from Ben who had felt the car shift beneath him. One hand was pressed against the window to keep his balance and to maybe brace the car, although it wouldn't help. He began to scramble for a door.

Gwen flung the door open on the other side, pushing Ben out just in time. She had fallen into the backseat while saving her cousin.

The car shifted again, dangerously looming to the cliff that they had parked next to. And it began its descent.

It rocked as it was finally weighed enough on one side. Crashing backwards downward towards the dirt slope, it was disappearing quickly, Gwen inside.

Kevin was in disbelief. Why had Gwen pushed Ben out? Why was his car falling? Why was he stupid enough to park like that? "Gwen!" he called, watching that green and black vehicle disappearing.

The girl was shaken, terrified as a tree approached the windshield at high speeds when it was really the car approaching the tree. She prayed that she wouldn't die yet. She wasn't ready to die. There was so much she had left in life. That tree smashed the car's glass windshield everywhere, spraying the seats with it. Glass was embedded into the leather and into Gwen's skin. She shuttered, realizing that her blood was flowing out of multiple cuts in her flesh.

Red hair thrown across the seats, she moved slightly and slowly, hoping that the pain was minimal. It was and she was grateful. Wincing only once or twice, Gwen managed to get out of the car.

She assessed the damage to herself and the vehicle.

Skin scathed in a few places and bruised here and there, Gwen deemed herself alright in the sense of survival. She'd lived. That was a good thing. Slowly, her fingers found each piece of glass that had thrown itself into her arms in the darkness. It stung as she pulled them out.

The car was in much worse shape, nose bent in, engine most likely destroyed under the hood. All of Kevin's hard work was gone, wasted. Each piece of tech put into that car, annihilated beyond repair as far as the girl knew.

Carefully, looking up the cliff, she shielded her eyes from the glow of the moon. There were two figures standing at the top, one tall with a dark burly build. The other, thin and lanky, seemingly hunched over with distress. The first, Kevin. The second, Ben. They wouldn't be able to see her beneath the tree line. She started to move forward only to find a gloved hand clamped across her mouth and her knees being kicked out beneath her, powers useless and drained. The girl couldn't make a sound and only struggled until her air supply was depleted. Her emerald eyes fell closed, giving in to the surrounding darkness.

**~DUDE~DUDE~DUDE~DUDE~DUDE~DUDE~DUDE~DUDE~DUDE~DUDE~**

Kevin stood there, dumbfounded. "Ben, go hero and get her!" He'd take longer to find Gwen than EchoEcho or Jetray would. He would stumble down the cliff, tripping over himself and destined to fall a lot. He ripped off his ID mask and began to clamor down that sloped cliff face.

"Can't," said Ben. He held up his wrist, feet catching on a small patch of heather. "It's recharging." His red glow was ominous as dark clouds covered the moon's waning light. "I can't go hero for a while now!"

A guttural snarl ripping loose from his throat, Kevin was gone, racing down in the darkness, disappearing.

As they reached the bottom, neither caught any sight of the car. Or Gwen. And it couldn't have gotten into the ocean of trees before them, the trunks so close together to barely allow a person to get through.

They both stood for a few minutes, staring at the tire marks that had been there only a minute ago. Suddenly, they had disappeared out of nowhere. Deep rivets were dug into the ground, clearly the treads. The next few feet, flat land, nothing disturbed in the slightest. It was as if there had never been a car or a girl with a fiery red mane of hair.

Being the first to react, Kevin morphed one fist into a block, slamming it into the nearest tree, slicing the wood in half through the thickest part of the trunk. It fell in the opposite direction, harming nothing in its path. The dark teen let out a long disgusted cry and fell to his knees, both things he cared about in the world suddenly ripped away from him.

Ben was bent down on one leg, running his fingers over the end marks of the tires where it seemingly vanished. The dirt was untouched other than by his own fingers. Then he rose to his feet once more.

Kevin was slow to do the same.

They both looked around, eyes wide and scared. It was silent for a long time, each thinking of the blow they'd both suffered.

"Dude, it's getting all horror movie in here!" Ben said with a nervous voice, pitch rising with each word.

He got a head slap.

**A/N: okay, this is the first chapter. This will be a relatively short story, each chapter pretty short. Lol. So enjoy! And review!**

**~Sky**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hahaha!!! Okay, so here's another chapter of this. still winging it so don't spew flames all over me!**

**Disclaimer: I own the title. I own nothing Ben 10 related.**

* * *

Ben jumped nearly a foot in the air at the sound of a wolf's howl echoing through the darkness of night, the stars suddenly concealed by clouds and the moon disappearing behind murky shadows and looming black shapes across the sky. They were shrouded in a veil of black and grey, facial expressions and any sense of direction becoming useless. "Are you scared?"

The raven-haired teen spat on the ground. "Why would I be?"

That howl got a bit closer.

The trees seemed to be closing in around them, engulfing them like they were the prey and the branches were the claws of the hunter, zeroing in for the kill.

Ben could've sworn he saw something move. "Well, I'm scared."

"Whatever you do, don't scream like a girl." Kevin bit back a snicker as he imagined Ben cringing away, mouth opened as a shrill girlish yelp escaped from him. It would hurt his reputation. Badly. "The monsters always attack the comic relief or the girly screaming guy first."

The brunette snorted. "Of course, you would know."

That cold cry of a beast came closer, this time sounding more wild and hungry for blood.

Both teens could've sworn they heard thrumming feet in the darkness, but neither would tell the other.

Finally, every last source of light from the sky had been obscured. Utter darkness covered the land, leaving the two stranded boys hopelessly lost in the dark. There was hardly any chance they could get out of this one.

Gwen was gone. Each cell phone in their pockets had either died or the signal was out in this specific area. They carried no flashlights, leaving them to fend for themselves.

The first thing Kevin could think of in a time of need was his Plumber's badge. He reached in his back pocket. Then his other pocket. It was gone. But he knew it was there a second ago! He remembered taking it out of the car's console and slipping it into his pocket as he got out of the car to check the engine. "Ben, where's your badge?" he asked the other boy immediately.

With a weak shrug, Ben stuck his hand into his back pocket. "Not there." He put his other hand into his other pocket. "Not there either."

Kevin was frankly pissed off with this.

Ben checked both front pockets. "Hmm…" He checked the pockets in his jacket. "Not there."

"You don't have to announce everything," Kevin growled.

The fierce call of predators seemed to be growing in their ears, resounding through the small copse of trees.

Ben fought back with the exact same sentence but in a snippy tone. "You don't have to announce everything."

"Let's not screw around. This could be really bad at this point," reminded the dark teen.

He checked the inside pockets of his jacket. "Sorry. Must've left it at home tonight."

This was not the kind of night they were expecting. Kevin was hoping to be back in the garage so he could call his mom and ask whether the step was home or not. He was totally ready to crash in his room again for the first time in weeks instead of spending another night in the car. He would appreciate the warmth of a blanket after their experiences of that night.

Sumo Slammers was having a marathon tonight and Ben was not happy to be missing it. I mean, who could resist the thought of two fat guys in loincloths slamming each other into the ground in a wrestling ring?

The moon was dispersing filtered particles of light through the thinning cirrus clouds, giving the ocean of trees a threatening glow. The shadows they cast seemed like outstretched claws, ready to pin down the two teens the second they moved. They froze in their places.

"Kevin?" Ben's voice was timid in the cold night air that bit at their exposed skin. His green eyes were widened in fear but trained on a specific point at the base of a tree. His mind was exploding with fear and his heart could be heard pounding in his chest if one listened close enough. "Is that a chainsaw?"

The older boy whipped around, staring into the shadows at a glint of silver within the trees. He could've sworn he saw the blade of a chainsaw, but when his obsidian eyes disappeared to blink, the flash of silvery color in the dark had vanished. "Whatever happens, we don't get separated. We run in the same direction. Never lose sight of each other. That's how they pick us off."

There was a silence. Another howl ripped through the night, much closer. More passionate about the kill. Ready for the hunt. Driving terror into the hearts of its prey. Murderous intent. Bloodshot eyes staring through the night. Paws thrumming against the ground as it slipped through the undergrowth. This was time for a kill. Time for a hunt. Time to eat.

The older teen could've swore he heard the 'Jaws' theme song playing softly, growing louder with each passing second of tension. He looked to Ben whose gaze was locked on his iPod, the source of the music, a sickly pallid white and bluish glow covering his face.

Kevin reached over and knocked the iPod from his hand. It cracked against a rock on the ground, glow instantly vanishing. He realized his mistake. The glow of the screen would've been very helpful. "And I just destroyed our freaking flashlight."

"No dip, Sherlock."

Ben got daggers from Kevin's glare although he couldn't see it in the surrounding darkness.

* * *

**A/N: okay, not my best, but next chapter might be Gwen. Still not sure where I'm going with this. suggestions are welcomed as are reviews!!**

**~Sky**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: wow. Have to keep myself busy somehow! VENDETTA IS TONIGHT AND I CANNOT WAIT! Although I already know what's going to happen…**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything. But you already knew that, didn't you?**

* * *

"So now what?" Ben asked, throwing his hands up in surrender. "We've got nowhere to go. No car, no light, no nothing." He ran his fingers through his short brown hair, giving a little laugh. "This is totally hopeless. We're screwed."

"That's my line," came a growl from the older of the two. Kevin got down to the ground again, running his fingers over the tracks. "And besides, we can't just leave Gwen alone out here. Who knows what moron decided to kidnap her this time? Could be anyone. Charmy. Darkboy. We have _a lot _of enemies if you think about it. They'll either ransom her or drag us in and we don't want to be either, so I vote we find the captor's headquarters and storm 'em. Then they won't expect anything at all. We'll be invisible until necessary." Kevin had surprisingly good tactics when it came down to straight out attacking.

This was a side of Kevin he'd seen many, many times before. This time was only a bit different. He was more determined, not just vengeful as usual. A quiet fire was blazing. Anger at himself? Maybe. Anger at the world? That was normal. Flat out anger? Of course. Ben was only surprised at this because it wasn't like Kevin to come up with all the plans. The brunette boy always saw that as his job, not his friend's. But it was so good to know that he didn't have to be in charge _all _the time.

Reaching out to trace the marks again, he got his fingers over every detail of the ragged tire marks until it ended abruptly. Kevin's obsidian eyes looked up to his friend. "Any ideas from you?"

Ben only shook his head. Kevin's plan sounded good enough. He wasn't about to argue with Kevin when he was committed to this. "Nope. But one flaw in the whole idea." He dropped on hand from his hair to his side. "We got nowhere to go from here."

There was a soft chuckle from Kevin and he rose to his feet, towering over Ben by a whole head. "That's the biggest lie I've ever heard."

Rolling his green eyes, Ben stared up at the cold gray coated clouds, which had opened up to reveal a bit of light from the sliver of moon that hung in the black as night sky. They could see a few feet in front of them now. That had to be a good sign. Yet there were no new clues to where the car or Gwen had disappeared to. Both were just gone. "So where are we heading now?" he asked.

A finger flicked towards the road again. Kevin gave a tiny smirk, his raven colored hair flipped over his eyes. "All the way up."

"From there?"

There was a bit of silence from Kevin. "Still workin' that part out, okay, Benji?" He started the long trek up the steep slope, rocks tumbling out from beneath his feet after each step dislodged them. "Let's just start with this for now."

"Dude?" Ben started, following quickly behind Kevin.

"What?" He stumbled, catching himself on a few stray weeds that stuck out of the gravel covered ground.

"Wanna play a game? We got a long ways to walk." The ridge the loomed above him was at least a hundred yards up. With them stumbling every few feet, it would be slow going and it'd take hours just to get back to Bellwood. This cliff/hill, as Ben saw it, would take them long enough.

He sighed deeply. "Sure. Knock yourself out."

"But then you'd have to carry me."

Without even thinking, Kevin replied, "Actually, I'd leave your skinny little butt here until the Omnitrix recharged again so you could fly your freaking self home."

"Harsh, much?"

"Horror movie, much?" he retorted, the comment directed at their current situation. It _was_ like a horror movie.

"Okay. So there's a game called a 'Story With A Hole'."

"So you're going to tell me a story with a hole in it?"

"Exactly." Ben was amazed Kevin could catch on like that. He was smart when he decided to be.

He had his days. Kevin sighed. "Alright. So start before I get bored."

"Who said you'd get bored?" Ben raised an eyebrow.

"Just being with you is boring as it is." He flashed a devilish smirk. Gwen always blushed at that grin. If only she was with them...

"Two men were kidnapped and thrown into the trunk of a car." Ben smirked as Kevin nearly tripped again, this time over a rock the size of his head. He caught himself yet again on a tuft of weeds. "One survived. One didn't. How?"

"Aren't you supposed to tell me?"

"No… That's the point. Remember the part where I told you there was a 'hole' in the story?"

"Oh. Right. Um… One killed the other one?"

"No."

"I give up."

Kevin was such a wuss when it came to thinking. "Dude, you can't give up. We just started," Ben said, annoyed with his friend. This wasn't impossibly hard, was it?

A scream echoed through the trees beneath them now as they had just gotten up to the road. The scream of a terrified girl.

"GWEN!" Kevin yelled back into the ravine. He spun on his heels to look out over the trees.

Only silence came back in the form of an echo. There was no movement but the leaves of trees moving with the wind. The rustled back and forth, back and forth like waves crashing on the edge of a sand covered beach.

"We can't leave her," he said, looking to Ben desperately. Gwen was in danger. Kevin was ready to do anything for her. Anything. Smash in Charmy's head. Cut off Darkboy's legs. Anything for Gwen. And, he wasn't too fond of either villan, so torturing them sounded good any day. "Go hero or something. We need to find her."

"Come on. Let's just get home for now. We can track her badge from Max's or something. We'll get Gwen back. Don't worry." He patted his friend's shoulder only to be swatted nice and hard, skin stinging at the blow.

* * *

**A/N: next chapter will definitely be Gwen. And there may be bacon in that. And chainsaws… I know the classic horror movie torture, but this is supposed to be humor, so that's why this chapter wasn't that good. Did you like it? Probably not. Review anyways! They brighten my day!**

**~Sky**

**P.S. NEXT WILL DEFINITELY BE GWEN! i just wanted to write some Kevin and Ben. the guys are FUNNY!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: here you go! Still randomly drabbling on with these… not quite sure where im going with it now, but I like this idea I have, but the way I wrote Gwen's kidnapping kind of cancels out my idea… this chappie wont b as funny. Srry. It's Gwen. She aint funny**

**Disclaimer: own nothingggg!!!**

* * *

She only opened her emerald green eyes to darkness and silence. Nothing was visible through the shadows of night as they set in. Gwen drank in the dank air. She could smell the reek of decay.

Her only wish was that the decay wasn't from a body.

Red hair was matted in muddy clumps around her face. It clung to her freezing porcelain skin. Gwen held up one hand to look at it to find her flesh as white as snow and cold as ice. She wasn't sure if this was a meat locker or an ice box.

There was no light. Only the creaking darkness. Blackening shadows. Night air that was crisp on her tongue. Black. Gray. Dark. Shadow. Night.

Decay had to be close. She hoped it was mold or a rat's carcass. If that was the case, the conditions of the chamber she had been locked in were better than Gwen had originally thought.

Reaching up, the girl let her fingertips brush against a wall of stones, moisture kissed her skin and she pulled away, her hand now wet and even colder.

"Note to self: don't touch the wall." Gwen let out a huffed breath and tucked her knees to her chest and wrapped her thin, fragile arms around them tightly. If one thing was for sure, the redhead was going to have a long night.

She checked her wrists for shackles. There were none. She touched her ankle for any signs of a chain. There was none. Gwen finally knew she truly had to check for one last thing. Her fingers searched beneath the collar of her shirt for that thin gold chain that she ran her fingers over each night and never took off. That locket was probably the sweetest thing Kevin would ever think of. A picture of his old self. The way he used to be. The way he should've stayed. Gwen found that pieces of him still laying on her neck, hiding from those who did not look. She loved it as much as the one who gave it to her.

She was still in one piece. She hadn't been robbed. It wasn't a random attack, but it wasn't a complex one. The car _had_ slipped on it's own.

Now that she thought about it, the more Gwen realized she'd dropped herself into this situation. She _did_ kick the car, causing it to fall into the chasm. She did fall _into_ the car, bringing her down with it. And leaving Kevin and Ben without a car.

Kevin was definitely going to be Nothing at alled about this one.

Green eyes slowly adjusting to the light, Gwen found herself staring into the headlights of the mentioned vehicle. They weren't turned on, but it was sitting directly in front of her. She couldn't believe this! What kind of kidnapper would leave her free to roam in a room? WITH A CAR! Who was dumb enough for that?!

The girl let her legs from their death grip beneath her arms and slowly used the car to brace herself. Gwen rose to her feet, finding the air above where she was sitting easier to breathe than the stench of rot.

A door. A door lay on the other side of the room, sitting on the wall like a cat perched and waiting for it's prey.

Gwen didn't want to open it. She didn't want to see beyond it. But she found herself willing. Anodites had powers and she could use them against whoever was after her.

How did they kidnap her anyways? She remembered the car. She remembered the speed pulsig fear through her veins, scaring her with each breath as each one could've very well been her last. And yet she survived. To what?

Suddenly recalling all the glass that had buried itself in her skin, Gwen stroked her skin.

Nothing. Nada. Zip. No glass.

The car. It was smashed beyond repair. She knew she had thought Kevin would be furious.

She ran her palm over the smooth green and black striped paint job. It was warm, as if the engine had only just been running a second ago. But she knew very well that it hadn't been. She was beside it the whole time. And it wasn't destroyed! It was in one piece! The hood was flat and soft, no damage at all from slamming into that tree. The windshield was still there. There was no glass, no blood in the seats. The leather wasn't shredded due to the shattered windshield.

How was it possible?!

Gwen found herself spinning, looking, hoping, praying, wondering, wishing, wanting, waiting.

Spinning for answers.

Looking for a clue.

Hoping for a sign.

Praying for life.

Wondering why it was her.

Wishing that she wasn't alone.

Wanting Kevin to hold her tight.

Waiting for her savior.

Yet no one came.

Gwen was left alone with a door and a car.

* * *

**A/N: she just aint gunna leave that room. The car is the closest thing she's got to Kevin and Gwen won't leave it. Review pleaseee if u likeddd it!!! And if you have any suggestionsss**

**~Sky**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I finally know what I'm going to do with this! At last!!! I have a villain and I know exactly where this is going from here on!!!**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything…**

* * *

_**Dropping In**_

"Gwen!" came a strangled call from a clearly recognizable voice.

Her emerald eyes looked around fiercely for any sign of the sound's owner. "Where are you?" she hollered all around, looking for the one who had called her name. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Because they brought me here!" he sneered.

"Who?!" she called into the blackness. "Where are we and why are we here and who was dumb enough to leave Kevin's car in here?!" Gwen's eyes were lit with a fierce blaze of green fire that drove her to keep asking more and more questions until each and every one of them was answered.

There was a dark shape that leapt down from above her. The glint of silver moonlight washed over the masked face of her captor as he landed on metal clad boots and in a crouching position before returning to his feet once more, tall and lithe figure alight in the illumination. "Gwendolyn, you must help me. You simply must. This may be the worst dimension I could've landed in on accident because of the moon bathing the ground in that exact spot with light to open a vortex to this retched world!"

That explained so much. "And what do you want me to do?" she asked, suddenly finding that she had an advantage over this villain they had faced so many times before. "I could always open the weaponry of Kev's car on you. Swiss cheese may be a better look on you than being clad in black and metal."

"Being consumed by death would be better than living here!" he moaned loudly. "Please call your cousin and boyfriend and tell them to rescue us."

Gwen got up on shaky legs, her feet feeling like they were dead-asleep. "Where are we exactly?" she asked him, trying to put on a brave face in the time of terror. "The Null Void?"

"Even the Null Void is better than this, lovely Gwen."

From what she'd been told by Kevin, the Null Void was not a pretty place to live for more than a few seconds. If you were even able to last that long. The red sky was endless. Portals in and out were the rarest occurance since Bigfoot. The Null Guardians were merciless and utterly annoying, drooling on anything they flew over, sending green goop everywhere. And the ever present issues such as falling through the air because of one misstep. Or other criminals and prisoners. They're always problems.

She put her hand on the wall. It came off again an instant later covered in moss-like green stuff that she assumed was mold. And the Null Void was worse than this mangy dungeon place too.

"Alright, let me have a look before I go do anything irrational. Calling them may be a trap that you've plotted or something stupid like that." She didn't quite believe it, but she wasn't about to doubt or underestimate the enemy.

Placing her palm on the car's still warm hood for balance, she worked her way to that door. The wooden door with the massive black bolted hinges and ominous knob thing and some sign of what seemed to be a peep hole and possibly what was a knocker for the inside of the door.

...WHO PUTS A KNOCKER ON THE INSIDE OF A DOOR?!

She pressed her hand gently to the wood to feel it crumbling against her softest touch. Even the slightest of motions turned the brown mahogany tree bark into dust and ash. "Where are we?"

Instead of answering, Darkstar cringed in a corner, hiding his face from what was so close to the other side of he door. "Find out for yourself. I'm not leaving here again. It's safe here." He shifted so that his knees were hugged to his chest and he rocked back and forth slowly. Then he repeated, "It's safe here."

Wow. It must've been intense out there. Gwen found herself freaking out on the inside, but totally calm on the outside.

Her fingers found the door's handle. It wasn't crumbling as the rest of the door was. She was glad that the black metal material didn't just disinegrate in her hand. If it had, she wouldn't have found another way out to see what had spooked Darkstar. And she wanted to see now.

With one hard tug, the door budged. But only a bit. Only an inch or so. Gwen was embarassed to be such a weakling. It was just a door! How hard could it be to open?

Another hard tug got it to budge another inch. She found her biceps aching with that bit of effort put into just opening a door. She gave the door a swift kick and it slammed fully shut again. A curse escaped the redhead. Look at where kicking things had gotten her already. In a dungeon, which was located somewhere worse than the Null Void, which was in a portal, which wasn't on Earth, which had Kevin on it. She missed Kevin. He would just smash through the door...

Why didn't she think of that?! Gwen smacked her forehead, consequently getting the green fuzzy stuff all over her pallid skin. Another curse passed her lips.

Her hands glowing fiercely with pink and violet mana, one blow shattered the wood door into little splinters that faded to dust as it hit the ground. Outside... was...

* * *

**A/N: yeah, I know what you're thinking. Don't hate me. Just be glad I figured out what the heck I was going to do with this! leave a review please!**

**~Sky**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: a very short chapter. Wrote this real fast, but tried the best I could.**

**Disclaimer: not mine. Duhh.**

* * *

Outside...

It was definitely Darkstar's worst nightmare.

Rainbows littered the sky. It rained candy although no clouds were even there. Mountains and mountains of sweets lay on the grass made of pure sugar.

Her mind whirled as all these things ran through it.

Unicorns bounced along on beds of roses, daisies, sunflowers, and petunias. They pranced and danced over the meadows of flowers. Sweet, soft little bunnies nibbled at the weeds that sprouted up. As they ate the growth, they cleansed the land

The sky was pink, the same shade as a pale cotton candy colored rose. The sun was gold, the rays of warmth touching her skin, kissing it dearly like a lost lover.

And beyond the mountains and meadows and bunnies and unicorns, lay an ocean. It was tinted pink like the sky, but yellow possessed most of it, probably a lemonade sea. An ocean of lemonade.

Gwen could hardly believe that a world as glorious as this could ever be real.

A haze covered the land, a soft fog that seemed like exactly like that. Fog. But fog of cotton candy. Wispy clouds of it floated about everywhere.

She reached out to touch it. Blue wads of the stuff came back in her hand. She took the smallest bite. Yes. Pure cotton candy fog.

Life could never be so good.

Golden sun. Wisps of cotton candy. Unicorns. Bunnies. Mountains of candy. Meadows of pure sugar grass. She could only guess that the dirt was made of chocolate or something crazy like that.

This could only be another dimension, like Darkstar had said.

Unless there was a planet like this outside of their section of space.

It was all so impossible. At least for normal people. She was used to it, but even this was stretching her limits. Gwen's mind was beginning to hurt with seeing all this pink and sugar and mythical creatures.

Including the Charmcaster zombie that was walking straight for her.

Emerald eyes widening, Gwen pulled herself back into the small dungeon room and rebuilt all the splinters of door with her mana before sealing them together into the shape of a stronger door. One less breakable than it originally was.

"Scary, isn't it?" came Darkstar's shaking voice.

The redhead gave him a small nod before sinking to the ground.

This was _not_ going to be fun.

* * *

**A/N: hahaha. Ppl sed Charmy, ppl sed Darkboy so I made it both! That good for u, my favorite reviewers?? Review!**

**~Sky**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: MORE HORROR!**

**Disclaimer: own nothing at all.**

* * *

Gwen put up a few mana shields against the door so that the zombie Charmcaster couldn't get in. "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME SHE WAS HERE!" screeched a very pissed off redheaded Tennyson girl.

"She's even scarier as a zombie than she was as my girlfriend…" murmured Darkstar, still cringing in the corner, one eye twitching freakishly.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG TODAY? FIRST I FALL DOWN A CLIFF, MY HOSTAGES LEAVE ME WITH A CAR, THEN I FIND YOU! AND THEN I GOT RAINBOWS AND UNICORNS AND PONIES AND BEAUTIFUL FLOWERS AND A FRICKIN' ZOMBIE CHARMCASTER!"

The masked guy just nodded. "She tried to eat my brains."

Gwen slumped down against the hood of her boyfriend's car. "This is going to suck."

"Just don't let the unicorns bite you." Darkstar was chewing on one of his metal clad gloves suspiciously. "When the unicorns bite, the apocalypse is upon us."

Gwen raised an eyebrow in his direction. "Um… why?"

"When the unicorns bite guys, it hurts like heck." His gaze was directed at her. The twitching eye became even more evident. "When the unicorns bite girls, it turns them into zombies. Like Charmcaster."

The girl closed her eyes and sighed deeply. "Oh poo."

**~DUDE~DUDE~DUDE~DUDE~DUDE~DUDE~DUDE~DUDE~DUDE~DUDE~****~DUDE~DUDE~DUDE~DUDE~DUDE~DUDE~DUDE~DUDE~DUDE~**

Kevin let out a huffy breath. They had reached Bellwood a long time ago and then they had hit up Max's RV to find it completely empty and began hacking into the vehicle's computer system. "This sucks," he murmured after he found the password and realized all the files were encrypted.

"No dip," sighed Ben, kicking up his feet onto the dashboard as his friend worked on the code crackling in the driver's seat. "Of course, Max would do stupid stuff like that."

He let his fingers fly across the wireless keyboard. "No, seriously Tennyson, I can't hack past this. And I can usually be through all this in about five minutes, but Plumber issued stuff is harder to break. Especially when it's in freaking Galvan!" Kevin dropped the keyboard on his lap for a moment while he massaged his temples with his fingertips. "I hate Galvans! Every last stinking one of the little buggers!"

Ben gave him a questioning look before sighing and said, "Give me that." He snatched the keyboard from Kevin who gave him a cold and harsh glare in the form of icy daggers. The brunette typed away at the keyboard for a long moment before saying, "Done." He tossed the keyboard back at Kevin before kicking his feet up on the dashboard once more.

The windshield, which also doubled as the computer monitor, spread itself out now in English.

Kevin glared at Ben again, this time even more pissed off. "I hate you."

Just snickering, Ben watched as Kevin siphoned through the data and information, looking for tracking charts and records. They came across one radar, but there was no blip on the maps that signaled Gwen's Plumber's badge.

"Hopeless," snarled the dark teen as he struggled to not smash the windshield with the keyboard. It was a very tempting idea…

"We'll find her." Ben sounded cocky. He sighed deeply. "Now if we find her before the chainsaw killer in the woods does is another question." He really wished he had a smoothie…

"We don't even know that there's a chainsaw killer," reminded Kevin, his earthen tinted gaze not wavering from the windshield's computer monitor screen. "Just a chainsaw."

"A very mean looking chainsaw," corrected Ben.

Kevin really, really wanted to slap him.

"Okay, so for now, I'm going to call Mr. Smoothy and ask if they deliver." Ben pulled out his cell phone and started dialing away for his favorite icy cold drink shack.

The dark teen suddenly glared at him, totally furious and wanting to do more than slap him. Instead, Kevin wanted to wring the smaller boy's neck. His fists clenched and his nails dug into his skin. "Ben."

"Yes?" Ben asked. "Did you want something from Mr. Smoothy? I got 'em on the line."

"How do you have signal in here?" he asked, knowing very well that his own cell phone was totally anti-signal in this exact spot.

He moved the mouthpiece away from his lips for a minute. "Oh, I got Verizon so there aren't a whole lot of black spots where my phone is just all ka-put and no calls or texts or anything like that." He put in an order for a lemon-lime, crayon, and thyme smoothie. And a soda for Kevin. Then the phone slammed shut and he dropped it back into his jacket pocket. His forest green gaze fell back to Kevin, who was glaring at him with one eye twitching furiously. "You've had that this whole time?" hissed the older of the two.

"Mhm." Ben looked out the window, his eyes hopeful for the Mr. Smoothy delivery guy.

A skillet bashed over the back of Kevin's head.

"Oh," came Max's voice as he dropped the cast iron pan. "It's just you two."

"Uh-huh," muttered Ben, looking out the window once more. "And you just have to hit Kevin senseless, don't you?"

Max gave his grandson a sheepish smile and ran his fingers through his short cropped white and gray hair. "I guess we should probably wake Kevin up…"

"MY SMOOTHIE'S HERE!" squealed Ben and he raced off from the RV to meet the guy on the bike coming up the hill.

* * *

**A/N: yes, I had to have unicorns and a Mr. Smoothy delivery man. And Kevin hit with a skillet. Review to the madness!**

**~Sky**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: profile has been updated! Check my review on 'Andreas Fault'! and kewl newz! My sis iz gunna b makin an account on here! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: blah.**

* * *

Kevin's face was sore. It hurt like crap. He looked at the rearview mirror. His eye was swelling up a little bit.

Max and Ben were playing 'Go Fish' in the backseat.

"GUYS! WHO HIT ME WITH A FRYING PAN?" screeched Kevin.

The old man raised his hand slightly just as Ben said, "Go fish." Max reached for a card.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GWEN'S STILL MISSING?"

"Gwen's missing?" asked Max.

Ben nodded up and down real fast, still focused almost entirely on the game.

"WHY DID YOU TWO NOT TELL ME?" hollered Max.

"Unconscious," answered Kevin, already having his excuse ready since it was the truth.

The brunette one shrugged. "It never came up."

Both Kevin and Max smacked their foreheads. How they lived with Ben, no one knew…

**~HORROR~HORROR~HORROR~HORROR~HORROR~HORROR~HORROR****~HORROR~HORROR~HORROR~HORROR~HORROR~HORROR~HORROR~**

Gwen pulled at the engine and slipped whatever that metal thing was around her arm like a sleeve. "Can I have your mask and gloves and stuff?" The redhead hated asking for it, but what other choices did she have? Become a zombie?

Darkstar tossed his glove over to her, revealing withered skin.

The gauntlet hit her in the chest. "Michael, you really need to help me out on this one."

Whimpering, he stared at her with sad eyes now that the mask was thrown at her. It also hit Gwen in the chest. "My girlfriend's a zombie…"

"You can still help me so that I can help her!" yelled the redhead, exasperated with his behavior. He was an evil dude. He was supposed to hate Gwen's guts. Instead of doing anything, he was curled up in a corner, rocking back and forth and _still_ whining for his mother.

This was going to be a long time…

"Give me your shoes," said Gwen, pointing to his feet.

Obediently, Darkstar whipped off his shoes. He tossed them to her.

They hit Gwen's chest once again. "YOU HAVE THE WORST AIM, YOU KNOW THAT?"

**~HORROR~HORROR~HORROR~HORROR~HORROR~HORROR~HORROR****~HORROR~HORROR~HORROR~HORROR~HORROR~HORROR~HORROR~**

Max pressed down on the keyboard. "She's… exactly where she was five minutes ago… In Ben's pocket."

Ben reached in his pocket. "WOAH! HOW DID GWEN'S PLUMBER'S BADGE GET IN THERE?"

"DIDN'T YOU CHECK YOUR POCKETS EARLIER?" snapped Kevin, losing every ounce of patience he once had.

The brunette nodded.

"AND WHY WAS IT NOT THERE EARLIER?"

Ben shrugged.

"GOD, YOU'RE AN IDIOT, BENJI!"

Max put his hand on Kevin's shoulder. "You need to vent your anger outside." The door to the Rustbucket opened and Kevin was let outside like a puppy that had to use the hydrant.

Ben curled up in the passenger seat of the massive RV with his smoothie pressed to his lips to drain the last of the blended fruit at the bottom of the crappy cup with its happy smiling face on it.

The old man dropped into the driver's seat and started pressing on the keyboard. "Okay, so instead of tracking Gwen, let's track Kevin's car." His gray eyes flitted across the screen, watching the numbers and coordinates fly across the screen that had taken over the windshield.

"Good idea," said Ben. "While you do that, I'm gonna order another smoothie from the delivery guy."

There was a loud crashing sound from outside.

Kevin threw open the door. "I broke a tree…"

**~HORROR~HORROR~HORROR~HORROR~HORROR~HORROR~HORROR****~HORROR~HORROR~HORROR~HORROR~HORROR~HORROR~HORROR~**

Gwen was decked out in Morningstar's nasty, sweaty, disgusting armor things. "You really need to try deodorant. It makes you smell pretty and makes you sweat a whole freaking lot less!"

Instead of replying, the villain kept whimpering and shivering.

"Okay, you know what? I'm going outside!" Gwen threw open the door before throwing herself into the car and kicking it into gear. It was a good thing Kevin had been giving her driver's ed for a little while. At least only a little bit. Like how to drive his car.

She busted through half the wall on either side of the door.

And drove right over the zombie Charmcaster that had been lurking right outside.

She was safe. Now she just had to find the portal back to her own dimension or whatever. Gwen shifted the car into second, checking the rearview mirror.

A massive army of unicorns was behind her.

"Oh crappers."

* * *

**A/N: this never gets old! Review!**

**~Sky**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: okay, time for some horror.**

**Disclaimer: you know that I own nothing, right?**

* * *

Gwen floored the pedal and hoped that this car had enough horsepower to get her through it.

Unicorns as a threat… Who would've thought? Surely not her. She would've freaked out and run to pet them unless Darkstar had warned her.

Good thing she didn't…

**~Horror~Horror~Horror~Horror~Horror~Horror~Horror~Horror~Horror~**

Kevin looked out the door to the RV again. What he saw was a bit alarming, not to mention creepy. "Guys, there's a giant hole in the ground…"

"Vortex," corrected Max. He pointed a thumb at the screen. "I called it for you. Jump through it."

Ben stared at it. "Well, it looks red and I don't like red and I don't like jumping into things head first and Kevin's always good at doing stupid things like this so I vote he goes first. And if he argues, we could always just push him in first and-"

Kevin shoved Ben down the hole. "Be back in like twenty minutes, Max." He gave the old man a short wave before following his brunette friend.

Suddenly he was having horrible flashbacks from watching 'Alice in Wonderland' as a child, which had left him emotionally scarred for many years and all…

He landed on top of Ben who was sitting on a unicorn.

"Well this is awkward," laughed Kevin, riding the unicorn and pushing Benji off as he noticed his car towards the front of the herd, as if the unicorns were chasing it…

Ben went _splat!_ against the ground and got trampled by a couple of unicorns before standing up, brushing off his jacket and staring after Kevin. "YOU'RE A COWBOY!" he yelled with a bout of maniacal laughter.

"SHUT IT, TENNYSON!"

Ben shut up real fast.

**~Horror~Horror~Horror~Horror~Horror~Horror~Horror~Horror~Horror~**

No. Way.

Gwen couldn't believe what she was seeing in the rearview mirror. Was that Kevin riding the unicorns behind her?

She nearly squealed with the excitement as she noticed that Kevin was there to save her, jumping from unicorn to unicorn to get to his car and to her. Her heart beat a little faster. Kevin was there. That was pretty much all she needed to keep going.

The car spluttered to a slow stop.

"Oh crappers."

Gwen banged her foot down on the pedal repeatedly, hoping for it to splutter back to life again. She didn't want it to do this to her. Not now. Not now. Definitely in five minutes. Maybe when her savior was a couple of yards closer.

The unicorn army was gaining on her.

**~Horror~Horror~Horror~Horror~Horror~Horror~Horror~Horror~Horror~**

Ben stared at the unicorn army. Suddenly a giant butterfly with purple wings and a black body landed beside him. "OOOOOO, PRETTY!" He grabbed its antennas and sat on it. "FLY, MY PET!"

It did, which surprised him.

Kevin looked overhead. "Ben, I need to get to the car! Gwen's gotta be in there!"

"Aye aye, moron!" Ben steered his giant butterfly down to Kevin.

The dark teen grabbed its feet and hung there while Ben regained some of the massive insect's altitude. It was like paragliding or whatever it was called. "You know what? This place isn't so bad!"

The unicorns started biting his feet.

"HIGHER, BENJI! HIGHER!" he cried as one of them pulled off his combat boot.

Ben giggled. "It ate your shoe."

"I HATE YOU, BEN!"

**~Horror~Horror~Horror~Horror~Horror~Horror~Horror~Horror~Horror~**

Yes, Gwen knew it was definitely Ben and Kevin riding the giant butterfly behind her.

It was strange to think that the guy she loved would ride a butterfly, but hey, who said she was complaining?

Why did a unicorn just eat Kevin's shoe?

Gwen's emerald eyes checked on the car's distance left between her and the unicorns.

Not much. A quarter mile at best.

She growled and banged on the dashboard of the car. Of course, it was a useless and futile attempt to fix the car, but it was better than just sitting there and yelling at it.

Surprisingly, the engine roared back to life.

"Huh…" She floored the pedal without even asking why the heck it had started back up again. The car darted forward.

The rabbits in the meadows began to morph into something that looked like giant bunny-like Wildmutts.

"OH, COME ON!"

**~Horror~Horror~Horror~Horror~Horror~Horror~Horror~Horror~Horror~**

"Those are some freaky rabbits," noted Kevin, looking at them as they mutated.

"Yup," agreed Ben as he steered the butterfly closer to the car and higher above the ground so that Kevin didn't lose his other shoe to the shoe-eating unicorns.

The rabbits had turned into something similar to Vulpimancers. Fangs split from their upper lips and their massive noses twitched as their eyes disappeared, sucked into their heads. Gills ripped from the sides of their now thickly set necks. Loud roaring crackled through the air.

"We should probably get Gwen," muttered Ben, eyes wide with fear.

"Probably," Kevin agreed with a series of short and quick nods.

Ben drove the giant insect into a low, banking dive so that it hit the roof of the car and so that Kevin slid down the windshield, face smacking against the glass.

"Kevin!" squealed Gwen.

He peeled his face from the windshield. "IT'S DARKSTAR! BACK UP, BACK UP! HOW DID DARKSTAR GET MY FRIGGIN' CAR?"

Ben brought the butterfly higher and giggled. "Kevin, you rhymed."

"SHUT! UP! BEN!"

**~Horror~Horror~Horror~Horror~Horror~Horror~Horror~Horror~Horror~**

Gwen hated how she'd actually put the mask on. Of course. She should've known it'd make her look like Darkstar. "Dang."

The unicorns were gaining.

But one had dropped back and was eating something that looked suspiciously like the remains of a black combat boot…

* * *

**A/N: will they make it out alive? Will the unicorns catch Gwen? What happened to Darkboy and Charmy? Will I ever get the craziness to stop? REVIEW!**

**~Sky**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: won't be able to post too much after today. Family comin' for the 4****th**** and all that jazz… sorry. I'll still be hanging around and checking in via my iPod Touch, but won't get around to posting. Sorry! Luv u all! Thx a bajillion for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: must I go over this again?**

* * *

Kevin hauled himself up onto the butterfly beside Ben. "Well, Gwen's not in there."

"Should we go home?" asked Ben.

"HECK NO! I STILL GOTTA GET MY CAR BACK!" Kevin scowled at Ben evilly. "NOW GET DOWN THERE SO I CAN POUND THE CRAP OUT OF THAT MICHAEL MORONSTAR AND GET MY CAR BACK AND SO WE CAN GET OUT OF HERE!"

Ben blinked a couple of times. "And what about Gwen?"

"We'll find her eventually."

Kevin felt the butterfly dive down and land on the top of the car. He leapt off and onto the windshield.

A girlish squeal came from inside.

Ben giggled. "Told you Moronstar was gay," commented Kevin as he absorbed the metal around the car and started pulverizing the glass windshield. He could fix it later. As soon as he got his car back.

"KEVIN!" came a female cry from inside the vehicle. "KEVIN, IT'S ME!"

"Definitely gay," laughed Ben as the butterfly pranced impatiently on the roof of the car.

"NO, DUDE, IT'S GWEN!"

"WOAH! SO IT'S NOT A HORROR MOVIE AFTER ALL!"

"BEN, SHUT UP!"

Ben shut up.

Kevin smashed through the windshield and grabbed the gauntlet covered hand of his redheaded friend. He pulled her onto the hood of the car. "Ben, can your butterfly pick up my car and carry us back to the vortex so we can meet up with Max again?" he called up to the brunette Tennyson who was politely petting the giant insect.

"Can you do it, my pet?" he asked, looking the massive bug dead in the eye.

It nodded slightly.

"Okay," began Gwen, ripping off the helmet and throwing it at the unicorns that were quickly gaining on them now that the car had hit a dead stop, "that's just creepy."

"Oh, Gwen, imagine your grandpa whacking me over the head with a skillet," snorted Kevin. "This isn't even a half of the weirdest stuff that has happened to us in one night."

The redhead blinked at him, jaw dropping.

Suddenly they were both lifted, still standing on the car. Air currents flowed through Gwen's hair as the butterfly beat its wings in an attempt to get up in the air, carrying it's three passengers and the car.

"OKAY, I WANT OFF!" yelled Gwen, clinging to Kevin for dear life as they flew higher, above the unicorns and out of the mutated rabbit's reach. Her arms wrapped around his waist tightly and she hugged him, hoping she wasn't about to die.

Kevin, with his usual cocky smirk, held onto her with his gentle touch. "You're fine," he laughed.

Ben steered the butterfly towards where they had jumped on the unicorns and where one of them was eating Kevin's shoe. Above that unicorn was a suspicious looking vortex type portal. "LET'S GO!" he screeched, pulling them out of the unicorn's reach and howling wildly as they all spurted up and into their own dimension once again.

The giant butterfly flew up and out of the vortex, appearing right beside the Rustbucket.

The car was pulled through the vortex before the thing shut tightly again, leaving grass in its place.

Max was beaming at them. "Good! You brought Gwen and the car back!" He clapped his hands together. "So who wants some squid burgers?"

"I'LL CALL MR. SMOOTHY!" yelled Ben before vaulting off into the car and grabbing his cell phone off the table and dialing up the smoothie shack that he loved so dearly.

Gwen sighed and rested her head on Kevin's shoulder. "You saved me."

"No. Ben and his magical giant butterfly did." Kevin looked over her shoulder at the massive insect. "By the way, what are we gonna do with that thing?"

Gwen shrugged as her face twisted into a confused face. "We could just send it to Los Soledad."

Kevin smirked. "Yup. That'll work."

The brunette Tennyson bolted from the RV. "THE MR. SMOOTHY DELIVERY DUDE WILL BE HERE ANY MINUTE!"

"Mr. Smoothy got a delivery guy?" asked Gwen, giving Kevin a questioning look.

The dark teen just rolled his eyes. "Don't ask, Gwen. Just don't ask."

The redhead didn't ask again.

* * *

**A/N; the final chapter is up next. And it'll be gooooodddd! Thanks to all my loyal readers out there! Leave a review and thanks a ton guys!**

**~Sky**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I've been slow but I'm doing the best I can. I can't use the internet for too long or else it costs like a ton of cash. So clearly I'm writing it all and uploading it all as fast as I can. So here's the final chapter of "Dude, It's Gettin' All Horror Movie in Here".**

**Disclaimer: you should know by now that I'm not Man Of Action… and that I write horrible disclaimers. Haha!**

* * *

Darkstar's blackened orbs blinked awake as he heard a crashing upon the door. It sounded like someone pounding on it, but he couldn't quite place why it didn't sound right. It didn't sound right at all.

He could only assume that it was Gwendolyn once again and the pounding sounded wrong because of the gloves that she was wearing that were once his. She had probably failed to locate a portal out and was now begging to get back in from the army of unicorns. But she could've just driven over them…

Instead of questioning her methods, Darkstar rose to his feet, his wrinkled face all twisted and his limbs sore from sitting in that corner and rocking back and forth for a bit too long. He stretched for a few minutes before heading over to the door where the odd sound of the knocking had continued endlessly.

The once blonde and beautiful teen wondered why Gwendolyn wasn't yelling to be let in.

He slowly reached out and let his withered hand fall on the door's knocker that was still on the inside of the door. He leaned back and let all his weight pull the door open instead of using manual labor for it.

And it creaked open with ominous crackling noises as if the wood was splintering and threatening to fall apart. He pulled it back and looked through the doorframe to see the silver haired sorceress on the other side. His once blue eyes widened in horror.

"Braaaaaains," moaned Charmcaster, stretching out the syllables to make the word impossibly long. She was still in her zombie form, but looking as gorgeous as ever. "Braaaaaains."

Darkstar shoved the door shut again only to watch it be broken through by his zombie girlfriend. "Oh. Crap."

He probably could've guessed that it'd end badly. He just probably didn't know that he'd get his brains eaten.

* * *

**A/N: there you go. A quick and humorous little finale. Definitely review. Don't forget to or I shall send the unicorns after you.**

**~Sky**


End file.
